


The Stories of Sherriwood

by Rockersocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Shooting, cops and robbers types of deal here, getting shot, its like a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersocks/pseuds/Rockersocks
Summary: My friends and I run an RP called Sherriwood. Local veteran cop Wesley Pierce must deal with the up rise in crime with his fellow officers as the anonymous gang The Blue Kraits struggles to fulfill the goal of taking over the city and the plots going on within.There's a lot of different characters and these are my drabbles based off the rp.





	1. Annie you could've prevented this

Eyes widened in horror Warner heard the shot fire off. 

 

He didn’t want to face Blue as the shot blew out his brains. He couldn’t see his friends body fall to the ground in a bloody heap. This wasn’t how it was supposed to work out, and  _ dear lord Blue’s dead isn’t he?  _

 

Eyes brimming with tears in one swift motion he brought out his gun, firing off a round into the chest of the old bastard. Fuck him played in his head like a mantra. Fuck him into the bloody bowels of hell and have the lord refuse to offer any mercy. 

 

Fuck him until he’s blue and bloody and the true definition of pain is only beginning to make itself clear. 

 

Feeling a tug on his arm he was prepared to tell Shotgun or Athena or any of the asshats to fuck off. He was gonna make sure the bastard was good and proper dead. Eye for an eye and all that bullshit that came with it. Blue deserved better than for him to run and hide, Blue deserved better than to  _ get fucking shot. _

 

Except It wasn’t Shotgun, or Athena, or even Ana. 

 

Stumbling backwards as the tug got fiercer his eyes locked onto the messy grin of Blue. A slight trickle of blood made its way down the tip of his ear but other than that he looked, fine. Better than fine actually. He looked  _ alive.  _

 

With the third tug on his hand he and Blue took off.

 

.

.

.

 

On the other hand of things, Wesley could feel the blood bubble out of him as frantic pairs of hands tried their hardest to apply pressure to the twelve wounds. 

 

The noise of the incoming ambulance seemed so small compared to everything else.


	2. the one where i'm a lazy writer

“Hey.” Warner said, nudging Blue with his foot. “Where do you think dogs come from. Like sure we’re supposed to think they came from wolves but I’m 90% sure thats a government conspiracy.”

Blue paused, turning and looking over at Warner in confusion. “.... holy fuck.” Blue whispered, eyes widening. 

Warner shot up into a sitting position, his mouth opening faster than the speed of light. “Like! What if they actually came from dolphins? Or what if they were so magical that they’re descended from angels? God wait, what if dogs understand us.” 

Leaning over, and falling in the process, Warner shot a suspicious look over at Smokey currently fast asleep on the ground. “Seriously. Are you a spy sent from the government to learn our secrets? Not cool Smokey, not cool.” 

“Warner either you’re the dumbest man alive or a genius. I don’t know which one fits you more.” Blue said, throwing the blanket previously on his lap onto the floor and sitting next to Warner. 

“And yet you love me anyways.” 

“Yeah, yeah I do.”


End file.
